What's in His Head?
by littlemick
Summary: Gordo loves Lizzie. But can he tell her? And how?
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I am not any of the cast and I don't know them.)  
  
This takes place in 8the patient grade after the "first kiss" episode.  
  
  
  
Gordo and Miranda were sitting at their lunch table outside. They were poking at their lunch, deciding whether or not it was made out of actual food. Lizzie walked by the table with her tray.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." they both said in unison.  
  
"You guys wanna come over to my house after school today so we can get all that math homework done. I so don't get it." She asked.  
  
"I can't." Miranda said. "I have to baby sit my baby sister."  
  
"Well, I can." Gordo said with a perky voice. "I'm not doing anything.  
  
"Coolie." Lizzie said putting a piece of brown stuff in her mouth. "Is this pre regurgitated?!" she yelled spitting it out into her napkin.  
  
"I think it must be." Miranda said. "This is even more revolting than Tudgeman's shirt!"  
  
They all laughed and tried to get their food down. Gordo was excited about going to help Lizzie with her homework. Sure, he did it just about everyday, but he loved to help her. It gave him satisfaction to know she was doing well.  
  
  
  
Later at Lizzie's house-  
  
"So, the answer is x-3?" she asked with her nose scrunched up and her pencil in the air.  
  
"Exactly!" he said. "You're catching on quick."  
  
They were finally done with the last problem. They closed their books and put them into the backpacks they had on the floor next to them. Gordo stared at her as they sat on the couch. She realized her was staring at her and became self conscious.  
  
"What? Do I have a booger or something?"  
  
He laughed and said, "Oh, no I was just staring into space. That's all."  
  
*He's acting rather strange(says animated Lizzie growing 2 heads)*  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired."  
  
"O.K., well do you wanna watch a movie or something?"  
  
"No, I have to get home and clean my room. My mother said that if there was anything else under my bed, new life forms would start sprouting up." He got up and walked out giving her a smile s he left."  
  
"Bye." she called.  
  
That night Miranda's phone rang.  
  
"Hey, Miranda."  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo."  
  
"Miranda, I'm gonna bust soon! I have to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it?" 


	2. Talking to Miranda

(Once again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire.)  
  
"Gordo, what is it?" she could hear the nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Miranda, you can't say anything to Lizzie."  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
"O.K., well, you know how Lizzie has been my best friend since I was in diapers?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah….so?" she wasn't sure what he was getting at.  
  
"Well, I've come to realize something." he paused for a moment trying to figure out what it was he was going to say next. "I saw her kissing Ronny once back while they were going out. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and thrown it onto a bar-b-que grill."  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" Miranda squealed. "Do you like Lizzie?!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's different. I liked Brooke. It's stronger with Lizzie. I've grown to care for her more than I care for myself."  
  
"Ewww, Gordo! That's weird." She stopped herself. "But, at the same time it's kind of sweet. Why haven't you said anything to her?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to ruin the friendship. Lizzie and I have something great and I don't want to lose our friendship over this."  
  
"Gordo, she's not gonna stop being your friend, because you like her. I can't say she likes you, because she's never said anything, but maybe she does and just didn't want to say anything, because...well…it's you."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just talk to her. Maybe she'll know what to do."  
  
"I don't know. I have to think about it first."  
  
"Well, just do whatever you think is best, but I think you should tell her."  
  
"DAVID!" Mrs. Gordon called from downstaris.  
  
"I gotta go." he said.  
  
"Bye." 


	3. Telling Lizzie

(Once again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire.)  
  
(Oh, and * means animated Lizzie is talking.)  
  
"Lizzie, can you come over tonight?" Gordo asked over the phone the Night after his conversation with Miranda.  
  
"Sure, Gordo. Want me to bring Miranda?"  
  
"No, just you."  
  
"Um…..ok."  
  
About 15 minutes later-  
  
Mrs. Gordon answered the door. "Oh, hey, Lizzie. David's up in his room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She went up. As she opened the door he came up to her. "Hi, Lizzie. I'm glad you could come." He closed the door behind her and they sat on the bed.  
  
"What did you want to see me and not Miranda for?"  
  
*I never know what goes on inside his head(animated Lizzie puts an ice pack on her head)*  
  
"Well…I wasn't going to say anything, but Miranda said that I should, because you might feel the same way."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I guess I should just come right out and say it so it's less painful." he took a deep breath and his life in his hands the way he figured it. "I love you Lizzie."  
  
"I love you too, Gordo."  
  
"No, I don't mean I love you in the brotherly sense or the friend way either. I have feelings for you. I've known it for these past couple of months. And it is the only thing I've ever kept from you in my life and I can't stand not telling you everything."  
  
*HUH?!*  
  
"Gordo…..I don't know what to say." she had no idea what to do.  
  
"How do you feel? I can take it so, please be completely honest." She could tell he felt this so deeply that he couldn't take it if she said she didn't like him.  
  
*Of course I don't like him! Do I?*  
  
"I don't know how I feel." There was a long silence. "Maybe I should go now."  
  
As she walked down the stairs, tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Gordo. And on the other hand, maybe she did have feelings for him. Mrs. Gordon saw her.  
  
"Lizzie, is everything ok?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Mrs. Gordon." she walked out as fast as she could towards home.  
  
Mrs. Gordon went upstairs to her son's bedroom. "David?"  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"Why, did Lizzie just leave here crying? What happened?"  
  
"I just said some things to her I should have kept inside I guess." He wasn't looking at her, because he felt eye contact would make him cry.  
  
"You finally told her you have a crush on her?"  
  
"How in the world could you possibly know that?"  
  
"I'm your mother. I knew you liked her before you knew it." she looked at her son as he started to weep like a little boy again. She stayed with him, stroking his hair and talking to him until he fell asleep. 


	4. Advice From Jo

(Once again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire.)  
  
The next day in school Miranda and Lizzie were sitting at their lunch table. "Miranda, you're never gonna guess what happened last night when I went to Gordo's!"  
  
"What?" she pretended to act like she didn't know, because she didn't want to betray Gordo's trust.  
  
"He said he thought of me as more than a friend! Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said acting like she was in shock. "Gordo said that?!"  
  
"Yes, and he's been avoiding me all day now."  
  
"Why? What did you say to him?"  
  
"I said I didn't know how I felt. I don't want to lose him over this, Miranda. And he won't even talk to me!"  
  
"Maybe he's waiting for you to talk to him."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Talk to him, trust me.' she smirked thinking "That is my answer for everything."  
  
Gordo walked by glancing at them and quickly looking away. He went to an empty table an put his plate down, trying not to look at Lizzie.  
  
Later that afternoon Lizzie was in the kitchen doing her homework. Jo walked in, noticing Lizzie wasn't doing her homework.  
  
"Lizzie? What's the matter?"  
  
*Yeah, like I'm gonna tell my mom.*  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"O.K. Lizzie, I know something is bothering you and I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me."  
  
*Oh, what the heck! I might as well tell her! She's gonna find out anyway!*  
  
"Mom, what do you do when someone says they love you and you don't know how you feel or what to say?"  
  
"Well, think about how much you care about this person and what they mean to you."  
  
"He means so much to me mom. I can't picture my life without him in it, but I don't see him in that way."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"It's a mom thing." she smiled at her daughter. "I've known for years. It was so obvious to me that you guys should be together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
*My mother knows everything. She's always right even though I don't want to admit it most of the time.*  
  
"Listen, Lizzie. The best relationships are formed out of friendship. The closer friends you are, the closer you are in a dating situation. It's great, because you don't have to put on a front or feel uncomfortable around him and you already have so much in common."  
  
*Maybe I do love him*  
  
"Thanks, mom." she hugged her mother and got back to her homework. 


	5. It All Comes Out

(Once again, I do not own Lizzie McGuire.)  
  
Lizzie dreamt that night. All of her dreams were about all the times she spent with Gordo, good and bad. She remembered the rat pack dance, the day after she broke up with Ronny and Gordo comforted her, all sorts of times flashed through her mind. And when she woke up, all she could think was, "My mother was right."  
  
That afternoon after school Lizzie asked Gordo to go home with her. They walked the entire distance without saying a word. It was the longest walk in either of their lives. When they got in her house, they sat on the couch and Lizzie began to speak.  
  
"Gordo, about what you said the other night. I thought about it and thought that I didn't like you in that way. And then I talked to my mom and…  
  
"I understand, Lizzie." he said cutting her off. "I'm sorry I said anything. I won't bother you." He walked up and started towards the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
"But Gordo…"  
  
"Please, Lizzie, you don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"Don't worry, I completely understand and if I were you I wouldn't feel that way about me either."  
  
She knew she had to speak fast because he was nearing the back gate. "I love you too!"  
  
He stopped short and turned around. "What?"  
  
"I said, I love you too." She stared into his eyes and smiled differently than she ever had before.  
  
He walked over to her and looked at her with a joyful yet, serene expression on his face. "Lizzie, I don't know what to say. I thought…"  
  
"Than don't say anything." She kept smiling at him.  
  
He got closer and kissed her. He had never been so happy to be near her as he was right then at that very moment."  
  
*(fireworks go off behind a floating, sighing Lizzie)* 


End file.
